Here Comes The Snow
by WookieCookie
Summary: Tony is a kid when he befriends Jack Frost. Tony is a teenager when he stops believing in the Winter guardian. Tony is an adult when he sees him again. Unbetaed


Tony is four and he's special, because his father says so, because a Stark must be without flaws, because he's Howard Stark's only son, because failure isn't an option for him-

_Because because because-_

Tony is four and he's mother is so proud of him for solving a simple algorithm. His father, not so much.

He needs to live up to an absolute perfection.

Tony is four and he feels kind of lonely.

**X**

Tony is four and he's celebrating Christmas with Jarvis and it is weird really. Jarvis is the house butler but he feels closer to him than he ever does to his parents.

Jarvis smiles down at him to utter a '_Merry Christmas, Tony._' in a hush tone.

Tony asks for a bedtime story - he never gets one from his mother, let alone his father and right now they are across the globe, chasing something that's far more important than their own son - and Jarvis blinks, looking at him as a soft chuckle escapes his throat.

He tells Tony of a story about a boy, who loses his life in winter only to be revived as one.

The boy is a wanderer, always passing through people and flying high in the wind, becoming one with the colorless part of the world.

His name is Jack Frost.

Tony is four and he thinks if Jack Frost is real, he must be feeling lonely just like him.

**X**

Tony is five and his father is so very disappointed in him. Not his mother. Never his mother because she's supposed to be this wonderful mother who always comforts her son after her husband's done with his 'lecture'.

_If she really does care, she won't just stand aside to watch her husband nailing dismal strings of syllables into her son's head._

His father says "You're too old to believe in this kind of crap. There's no such thing as Jack Frost or Santa Claus or-"

Tony blocks the rest of it.

He stares out through the gaps between the curtains and smiles.

It's snowing.

**X**

Tony is five and he gapes at the figure of a boy floating in the sky.

The floating boy-

_(Judging by his appearances; perhaps he's not older than eighteen but not younger than twelve. He has a silky-milk-colored hair, a thick top that hangs loosely around his shoulders and brown worn pants straps against his lean legs)_

-has a pair of beautiful crystalline-blue eyes. The wooden staff twirls playfully in his grip.

Tony blinks, mouth closes. He remembers Jarvis's description of the Winter guardian.

"J-Jack Frost?" Tony squeaks. _He's real! I knew it!_

The boy nods and grins, "The one and only. _And another kid can see me_." Jack Frost sounds so pleased at the revelation.

"I've got nothing to do. So-" Jack raises a silver brow at the child, "Wanna play?"

Tony is five, not stupid. He might believe in the frost guardian's existence yet he knows nothing of his persona. Clearing his foggy mind, Tony answers, "I cannot." his tiny hands mangle together.

Jack laughs a childish laugh, landing on the sturdy but blank-looking veranda.

Tony takes a step back.

"Then let's be friends. What say you?"

_Friends._

_Hmm._

"Okay…"

"Okay."

**X**

Tony is six and he wants to see the world.

However, he's too young for that (his mother's confirmation, not him).

He plants a seed at the backyard of the Stark's cabin home. It takes forever to grow but Jack is there, it's summer but he's still here for Tony.

_'We're friends are we not?'_

Jack gives him a pale white oval-shaped ice. He nonchalantly informs if Tony puts that thing next to the seed, the tree will grow strong and beautiful in a day. Tony doesn't believe him. He buries the ice anyway. It melts instantly; the liquid enfolds the seed like a cocoon.

The next day, there's a huge tree standing tall on the wide space, becoming one with the vegetation and soil. The leaves are pink and purple and the twigs are dark brownish.

Jarvis panics.

His parents aren't there.

Tony doesn't question a single thing. He climbs and climbs and climbs until he reaches the furthest top. His eyes wide, his mouth curves open, his small palms reach out to the watercolor pink sky. The clouds become a large canopy, shielding the world from the disappearing twilight.

It's _beautiful_.

Tony moves sideways and trips on one of the branches but Jack is there and he always prevents Tony's impending fall.

He looks down to smile at the human in his arms.

"That's why I like flying."

Yeah, it really does feel like flying.

**X**

Tony is eleven and Jack is sleeping on his bed, next to him, under the thick satin comforter, together. His head tucks under Tony's chin. Sometimes Tony thinks Jack is the immature one.

It's cold. Jack is cold. Tony cares not about it. Tony doesn't know what happen but he grows possessive and protective of his one and only best friend.

It's not helping when Jack reminds him that _'One day you'll forget me. You won't be able to see me, you won't be able to feel me or hear me but that's okay, because when you have something wonderful, you know it isn't meant for you.'_

Tony knows Jack means it vice versa for both of them.

**X**

Tony doesn't know what's wrong. Everything suddenly goes sour and dark.

His parents are gone, dead.

This time, Jack cannot help him.

Still, Jack stays.

Tony stops looking at him.

Tony stops talking to him.

Tony stops reacting to him.

Soon, he stops believing.

**X**

Tony is seventeen and is proud of himself. No matter where he goes, people know his name, know his identity, know his worth and they chant and cry for him like he's a god sitting on a fake pedestal and everyone still puts their trust on him.

Tony says "Fuck everything and look at me." (Not literally). The people obey because Tony is a Stark and a Stark never fails to impress the world.

He feels as if he's forgotten something so important.

**X**

Tony is twenty-seven and when winter comes, he looks outside and sees nothing except for the falling snow and the white background painting the city.

He still likes being at high places just as much as he likes flying. He wonders what cause the fondness.

Tony shrugs.

He still feels like he's forgotten something important.

**X**

Tony is thirty-two and he's inserting life into machines.

Jack watches through the skyscrapers. The Stark tower is huge. His eyes squint at the flashing sight. A smile slowly pulls the angle of his lips and he thinks one day Tony will become a hero just like how he becomes one in the children's eyes.

Jack whispers a quiet goodbye before he leaves.

He doesn't feel hurt by this.

This is life; you forget or be forgotten.

The heavy weight in his frozen heart says otherwise.

**X**

Tony is-...well, he's still young. At least, that's what he wants to believe.

The tower is completely in a wreckage condition - _curse the Chitauri for doing this to his beloved tower_ - but money can fix everything-

Tony blinks.

It's snowing outside.

He forgets about 'Winter's coming', mind's so wrapped in many things. Especially around his Pepper. Tony steps out to the half-broken balcony, offering his palm out to let the flakes drop lazily on his hand, smiling at the small shudder running through his skin.

He still feels like he's forgotten something important and- and then he feels a handful of snowball slams into his face.

"What the fuc-"

"Oh jeez-…wait..."

Tony wipes the ice, dark lashes brush against his cheeks before he stares at the floating boy in front of him.

The boy gapes, Tony blinks.

"Holy hell." The billionaire gushes. His hands fly to the rails. "Guess I have a bad memory after all."

"How-"

"Jack Frost."

"How can you see me?" _Again_. "You don't believe." _in me anymore_. Honestly, he throws the snowball at his former friend because of _reasons_. Maybe for fun. Maybe he's a bit angry at Tony. Maybe he just feels like doing it.

Tony takes a deep breath. He turns to look at the room behind him, then back at Jack, and god, he really forgets about this. About the most important part of his life.

It takes Loki, a war, a selfless sacrifice with almost no chance of survival, and a snowball to trigger this forgotten memory.

_He feels he feels he feels-_

He looks at Jack.

"Tony." the boy whispers.

He feels whole by this familiar presence. He remembers him. He remembers loving a friend who never leaves his side. He remembers the _fun_. He remembers forgetting.

Tony takes a deep breath. "I've got nothing to do. So," Tony leans closer, disliking the gaps between them, "Wanna play?"

Jack frowns "I cannot." _You'll forget again_.

Tony laughs as he hops up on the rails and stands on top of it. His balance isn't really notable and it's really really high. If he falls-

Jack yells at Tony before flying straight to stop him.

Tony's arms shoot out to catch the boy into his arms. The force sends both sprawling backward to the floor behind them (Thank cheese Tony doesn't fall forward instead).

Tony murmurs into the guardian's ear, "Then let's be friends. What say you?" His embrace on the boy hardens.

There's a short silence, a silence shatters by Jack's small voice.

"Okay…"

"Okay."

When Tony leans forward to kiss Jack's forehead and the boy returns it with a laugh, Tony thinks it really is okay.

* * *

**X_X**

**Written By Wookie**


End file.
